Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages over fluorescent lights. LEDs are more efficient, last longer, and are less sensitive to vibrations and low temperatures. To take advantage of the benefits of LEDs, conventional fluorescent light tubes have been retrofit to include LEDs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,761 discloses a tube having the shape of a conventional fluorescent light tube encasing a group of LEDs. Known fluorescent light tubes retrofit with LEDs are constrained by the directional light output of the LEDs, in contrast to the uniform non-directional light output of fluorescent tubes.